elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
The Thieves' Guild is one of several factions that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. .]] The Thieves' Guild can be found in the Ratways beneath Riften. Their headquarters there is The Ragged Flagon. The first of the initiation quests can be found in Riften near the market stalls. Talk to Brynjolf, and after some talking you will get the quest "A Chance Arrangement". The second quest "Taking Care of Business" will complete your initiation into the Thieves Guild. Once a member of the guild, speak to Tonilia to recieve your Thieves Guild Outfit. She will also be the first fence available to you. Members *Mercer Frey - Guild Master *Brynjolf *Cynric Endell *Delvin Mallory *Etienne Rarnis - (If saved during Diplomatic Immunity) *Gallus Desidenius - Former Guild Master (deceased) *Maul *Niruin *Rune *Sapphire *Thrynn *Tonilia - Fence *Vipir the Fleet *Vex *Karliah -Member in Exile Associates *Dirge - Bouncer at The Ragged Flagon *Vald - Bodyguard for Mercer Frey *Vekel the Man - Proprietor of The Ragged Flagon Merchants As you complete Special Jobs and restore the Thieve's Guild to its former glory special merchants make their way to the area immediately in front of the Ragged Flagon & set up shop. *Vanryth Gatharian Armorer *Syndus Bowyer & Fletcher *Herlium Lothaire Alchemist & Herbalist *Arnskar Ember-Master Blacksmith The alchemist merchant opens up access to an Alchemy Lab & the blacksmith opens up access to a forge & anvil, a workbench, & a grindstone (He does not provide a tannery rack or a smelter) Fences Tonilia - The Ragged Flagon, Riften Mallus Macius - Honningbrew Meadery, south east of Whiterun Endon - Silver-blood Inn, Markarth Gulum-Ei - The Winking Skeever, Solitude Niranye - Market place, Windhelm Any Khajiit Caravan merchant Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns Special Jobs (Restore the Thieves Guild) Performing Delvin and Vex's extra jobs leads to Special Jobs. There are five Special Jobs, one for each major city. The Special Job for a city becomes available after you have completed five of the extra jobs for that given city. If you've already finished the Special Job for the city in which your extra job is, you can go back to Delvin or Vex to quit it for a new one. For example, if Delvin gives you a numbers job for Whiterun, but you've already finished "Imitation Amnesty", you can quit it and accept a numbers job which may be for a different city. There doesn't appear to be a relationship between the type of job, the city, or any finished Special Jobs. Instead, the city is assigned randomly. After completing the Special Job for each city, you are given the quest Under New Management. *Imitation Amnesty – Whiterun. *Silver Lining - Markarth. *Summerset Shadows - Windhelm *The Dainty Sload – Solitude *Under New Management – Final quest *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad - A Miscellaneous quest given by Tonilia, it does not officially count towards restoring the guild. This unlocks the Khajiit Caravans as Fences for stolen goods. Larceny Targets *Larceny Targets are a series of unique items that can be sold to Delvin for an extra bit of coin. *Most are found in dungeons, houses, and keeps during the completion of the Thieves Guild main quest series, and during the Special Jobs. Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions